The Bonding (Retold)
by xilestyle
Summary: The retelling of how Eddie Brock became Venom. Hi everyone! Ok so Big Bad Black Ooze wrote this story and posted it on Tumblr. I loved it so much and wanted to share it with you!:D
1. The Bonding (Retold) Pt 1

Hi everyone! Ok so Big Bad Black Ooze wrote this story and posted it on Tumblr. I loved it so much and wanted to share it with you!:D

*Eddie Brock/Venom, Spider-Man, symbiote are all owned by Marvel. I claim no rights to their likeness.

Please tell me what you think!

**The Bonding (Retold) Pt. 1**

Eddie reached the church alter, sorrow drawn upon his face with hints of a particular resolve. He kneeled before the statue of the Virgin, pleading for forgiveness for the act he was about to commit. Eddie stood back up and removed the sidearm from his back pocket and laid it upon the pew behind him to his left. He removed his well worn black leather jacket, revealing a dingy yellowing tank top stained with the sweat of countless hours of pumping iron. Eddie removed the tank top, unzipped and dropped his jeans and wearing briefs, stripped his socks off and folded it all and lain it to the pew behind himself to the right.

There, bared before the holy idol, Eddie stood naked, two-hundred and twenty pounds of raw and painstakingly wrought muscle standing about six feet three inches. He store back to the entrance of the church and locked the tall oak doors. On his way back to the alter he dislodged the basin of holy water and carried it back in both hands. As he stood in front of the Virgin, he raised the basin to just above his chest and slowly let the water cascade down his muscular form.

The water trickled down his full rounded pectorals, washing over his tight and well cut abdominal muscles. Working its way down his navel, the blessed liquid split ways down his massively tightened quadriceps, winding around and down the length of his bulging calve muscles and finally pooling at his strong size twelve feet. Water washed over his traps and cascaded over the valleys of his carved back muscles fell from his high and tight glutes. Pouring over his muscular arms, their vascular form guided the flow of the precious fluid straight to the elbows where it then streamed down to the floor. Lastly, Eddie deluged his head in the last of the basin's contents. Running his hands through his hair, he pulled his neck length hair back and wrung the water from it. Reaching back for the weapon on his left side, Eddie's gaze never falls from the Virgin, he raises the gun to his temple looking onward with piercing blue eyes that within hold a dark, debilitating fear. Eddie dropped helplessly to his knees, tears welling in his eyes mixing with the holy water trickling down from his scalp, he mutters, "Forgive me."


	2. The Bonding (Retold) Pt 2

*Eddie Brock/Venom, Spider-Man, symbiote are all owned by Marvel. I claim no rights to their likeness.

**The Bonding (Retold) Pt. 2**

A shadow moved above the rafters, keeping a close eye on the man below. It was fixed, musing the man's intriguing behavior and to a greater extent his peak physical form. The symbiote recalled the male physique and the way it used to cling onto it, but its last host was nothing like the man it spied now. Such a raw, muscular form commands power, respect, fear, and admiration; for it to have a body like that to bond to, what masterful power the two would wield being as one.

It slithered down the rafters slowly as to not disturb the actions of its would-be-pray. As the symbiote wound down further, it took notice of the man washing his body in the water that was known for anointing and blessing the church's congregants; but with the man raising the pistol to his temple, it quickly realized that he meant to give himself his last rites. Sensing its opportunity to bond with this new potential host slipping away, the symbiote had to act fast. It knew that if it tried to force itself upon the man, the shock might just end up forcing his hand by killing himself before it can even get a chance to bond. It was then that the symbiote had come up with a plan, using what knowledge it had gathered in that short time to come up with a diversion.

Taking advantage of its surroundings, the symbiote dropped between the pews and watched as the man stood still, almost struggling with himself before the alter. A low mutter is heard, "Forgive me." Just as his resolve was established and the finger connecting with the trigger, the symbiote wrapped a tendril around a bible and threw it at the man. Be it by fate or extremely dumb luck, the holy book struck the back of the man's head; losing balance he fell back but also clenched the trigger and shot one off. Symbiote, full of desire and desperate for a host, took advantage of the disorientation of its prey and slithered its way toward the muscular individual. Before the bodybuilders eyes he saw the smoking barrel and with it the release of the fear he had held back. The longing to live broke his resolve for death; rubbing the back of his head he turns to notice not only the bible before his feet but a priest coming out from his vestry upon hearing the gunshot.

The symbiote knew it was short for time so it need to act quickly. Oozing rapidly forward, the alien symbiote dived into the man's leather jacket, injecting itself into the very pores, waiting for a more favorable opportunity to bond. The bodybuilder dropped the gun and was quick to grab his clothes from the pew behind him on the right. He dressed quickly while the priest ran back into the vestry and attempted to call the police. The gun was picked up and placed once again in his back pocket, he escaped out the back of the church. Luckily for the man, there was a group of church goers gathering at the back lot which he was able to lose himself in, making a quick get away just as the police arrived.

Darting through the backstreets, he ditched the gun in a large trash bin but not without cleaning his prints from it first. Walking up to his apartment he puts the keys in the door and muscles his way in the worn and warped doorway. The man throws his keys aside and drops once again to his knees on the marred and dirty wooden floor; the realization of his attempted suicide brought only further shame onto himself. All he wanted to was to be successful, respected, loved, but in the end he was brought to light as a fraud. The stories he wrote regarding the Sin Eater all false, dispelled by the Spider-Man. Eddie Brock, the man who was rising like the sweetest cream in the journalistic world, shown to be no more than gunk at the bottom of a shoe. His nostrils flared, teeth bared and grinding, veins rising upon his forehead and cursed out the wall-crawler's name. A whisper snuck into Eddie's ear amidst his anger, or was it his mind, he looked around but no one was there, surely he was having a mental breakdown. But the voice rang in again, this time he realized where it was coming from; lucid black and wildly slithering tendrils sprouted from his leather jacket. Tendrils slid up Eddie's face, paralyzed by the mere sight beheld in the mirror; part of his face covered in a familiar guise, that of the man he hated. The voice of the symbiote called out again and Eddie could not help but to smile this time as it said, "We hate him too!" The seemingly heroic facade began to twist as the eye patch stretched and became jagged in appearance, reflecting the madness in the man and soon enough the symbiote itself.


	3. The Bonding (Retold) Pt 3

*Eddie Brock/Venom, Spider-Man, symbiote are all owned by Marvel. I claim no rights to their likeness.

**The Bonding (Retold) Pt. 3**

Eddie watched in the mirror as the symbiote retreated back into the leather jacket. After countless hours, the deal was set and Eddie was more than willing to take on the kind of power Spider-Man wielded. He stripped out of the jacket and laid it in front of him on the floor as he once again undressed entirely. Eddie's muscular form bare, he walked toward his weight set; pectoral muscles stretched as he held his brawny arms out wide then pulling them into a tight flex, revealing his massive biceps which made the symbiote in the jacket stir. The symbiote desired to latch onto his flesh, to be able to be molded by that impressively muscular physique, to be stretched tightly across a body with that much glorious mass.

Eddie walks over to his dank and dingy tub, steps in and lays down; the cold surface raises goose bumps and anxiety swelled within his heart with what he was about to undertake. A stretching sound could be heard coming from the the previous room as the symbiote rose from the jacket and it fell to the floor with a heavy splash. Eddie looked out and noticed the overcast in the early morning; all day and night listening to it talk about its power and the titanic potential that a body like Eddie's has dwelling within. Looking down at his body he took time to notice the change he made to himself. It all started as a means to get attention but its purpose was then twisted as Eddie ramped up his workout regimen as a means to deal with the anger that ensnared him because of the antagonistic Spider-Man. Pumping the iron day in and day out, Eddie honed his form into a bodybuilding spectacle but his anger never subsided. Having all of this muscle-bound power, Eddie still knew that with it it would still not be enough to take down Spider-Man. Eddie read the headlines, watched the news, saw that Spider-Man took on foes much bigger than him, had more sophisticated weaponry and still ended up on top. But now, there was something to even the odds, that knew him more intimately, weaknesses, strengths, desires and loves; all of that knowledge now pouring over the edge of the tub, wanting him, his body, mind, soul and all of his raw power.

The lucid black symbiote oozed its way toward Eddie's feet, ever so slowly as it wanted to enjoy the bonding with its new host. As it touched the tip of his toes, Eddie spread them wide and the symbiote wormed its way between them, clasping them like hands and enveloping his soles. Eddie watched as it slithered up his tensed calves, reaching his knees it dripped down his thick quads and hamstrings. The symbiote flowing free and loose was now becoming skin tight as it enveloped Eddie; the symbiote did well to engulf Eddie's manhood, tending to his sex to make the bonding process pleasurable as it engulfed it in one go. As Eddie threw his head back from the rush of ecstasy, the symbiote was quick to flush itself into his ass and urethra, which caused him to scream out in excruciating pain. But as quickly as the pain arrived it was overcome, Eddie was accustomed to pain and had ways of blocking it out thinking of it as the agony he would cause the webslinger. Eddie knew that the price of power was never cheap and the bonding was proof of attaining that. The symbiote's oozing become a clawing, it sank its pseudo-talons into his flesh making its way up Eddie's hulking torso. The claws tore up his sculpted back and mountainous pecs and forced itself into his muscles, integrating its own mass and strength for the imminent Becoming. Clearing out all the scar tissue and feeding into the muscle fibers, the symbiote was giving them new vitality and strength. Eddie felt himself become empowered, his muscles filled with a growing vigor. The black alien ooze snaked its way around his traps and shoulders, the raised veins on his arms were used as roads that the symbiote slithered down and pierced into; Eddie's veins were flooded with extraterrestrial essence and began his ascent into something beyond human, more than an average man. No longer able to fight off the pain, Eddie's body seized as the symbiote spliced into his nervous system, if he truly wanted to defeat Spider-Man he would need the agility, reflexes and strength of the webslinger; though in Eddie's case he would have strength in spades, capable of demolishing buildings which is more than enough to crush the Spider like a worm.

Eddie was just about entirely engulfed in the alien, his moaning had turned into yells as the symbiote was becoming one with him. In front of Eddie a large lucid tendril came up from behind him and remained still as if watching its prey struggle in its grasp. The symbiote found itself becoming stronger, its integration with Eddie would prove to ensure its survival; it enjoyed the feeling of Eddie's immense muscles flexing and bulging underneath its flesh making it stretch in ways Spider-Man's body never did. Done enjoying the feel and sight of its host, the symbiote descended to Eddie's mouth and slithered into the orifice, muffling the screams and sliding down his tongue. Eddie reacting in accordance to an obstruction in his mouth, it was either gag or swallow; he wolfed down the symbiote with great desperation wanting it to bond with him to rid him not only of his perceived helpless, but to fill the void of loneliness that his downfall brought to him. Tendrils from the symbiote latch onto the back of his head and proceed to claw their way to his face, they flood it and forcefully plunge into his nostrils; Eddie could feel himself suffocating and was immersed in panic, but soon his body calmed as the suit began to breath for him. Mouth and nose filled, his lungs saturated with the alien ooze he settled into relying on the alien to support him, it was then that the trust for the symbiote was established. Eddie's eyelids were prod at and saw two tendrils looking back at him, it was then he knew what the alien wanted. Taking notice of the adjustment in Eddie's pupils, the symbiote rushed into his eyes; Eddie and the symbiote were on the edge of becoming one and entered a state of mental unity.

Memories of Eddie's childhood, the disapproval of his father brought on by the unintentional death of his mother from his birth. The symbiote being isolated and shunned by its kind because of its desire to bond and not using hosts merely for survival. Eddie and his efforts throughout his adolescence to gain his father's love by being a star athlete and attaining success in journalism but never getting an ounce of affection. Shipped off on a rock and damned to wander aimlessly in space only to be found and shoved into a machine that would be used to fashion clothing, the symbiote awaited its release. Eddie moving on into college and crushing on Peter Parker, a guy in photography class and finding him to be quite admired by the ladies; lying his way into working for The Daily Globe, Eddie made an effort to become a journalist. Spider-Man, his suit in tatters from his involvement in the Secret Wars, unknowingly frees the symbiote and takes it on as his new suit; unfortunately the symbiote empowered Spider-Man much more than he expected that he lost control over his emotions and acted upon them, he eventually finds out about its sentient nature due to the assailing upon them with a sonic gun. The Sin Eater case, Eddie's career defining journalistic windfall that was seemingly wrapped up, was proved false by Spider-Man clad in a black suit adorned with a prominent white spider emblem. Spider-Man goes to a church, tired of being controlled he uses the sonic sounding of the bells to drive the symbiote off revealing the man behind their agony, Peter Parker.

Eddie and the symbiote awaken as one, looking at their black clad muscular form and see the white spider upon their chest build up with a maddening rage. The mask on their face stretches and contorts as their hands transform from strong hands into menacing claws. The white eye patches shift, razor-like features mold their once docile appearance. Eddie's once outstanding bodybuilder physique hulks out more, bulking up farther than human limitation the tub creaks and shatters before their monstrous gain. At the end of their beastly titanification, the mouth area of the mask opens widely unveiling rows of viciously sharp teeth and unravelling outward with a thick serpentine tongue. Leaning forward planting heavy fist onto the ground, the two lift themselves up and walk back to the mirror in the other room. A sinister roar is emitted from them, admiring their deadly form they ordain themselves with a new name that would be the bane of the webslinger, "WE ARE VENOM!"


End file.
